PSO: Finding The Great Shadow
by Mirinee
Summary: Attempt at canon. Prologue to Episode III. HUnewearl Sil'fer's sister, Sophia and FOmar Break go to investigate The Great Shadow which spawned from Dark Falz and Olga Flow. Sophia x Break. Complete.
1. Sophia

Chapter 1: Sophia.

Sophia looked out of her office through the rain beating on the windows. _What's taking so long?_ She pushed her research papers to one side and impatiently drummed her fingers on her desk as the BEE system made a happy click. Finally!_ Now, it's home time. _She fumbled around her messy drawers and found her mobile phone.

Ring r—

The receiver was quickly picked up at the other side.

"Hello!" responded an enthusiastic voice. It was her little sister.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're home already. Could you check if there are any more Telepipes in my blue bag in the Study room…"

"There is. I've already checked," she lied, and gave a little chuckle, "I'll throw one immediately! Bye!" Laughing was heard in the background.

The receiver was put down as quickly as possible without sounding rude.


	2. Ryuker

Chapter 2: Ryuker!

"Doesn't your sister mind you looking through her stuff?" asks an amused human girl in a long, elaborate orange dress. She was a FOmarl.

"Maybe, but it's for her own safety. I really don't trust her boyfriend much." The young, tanned HUnewearl wondered whether or not to tell her friend what she had seen in Sophia's bag. Curiosity got the better of her when she was tidying up, and she had found carefully packed blankets, emergency food and survival kit stuff in the bag, as if Sophia was going to leave to go on a dangerous quest, or maybe even elope for a few days, heaven knows why. She pushed the thought aside for now.

"Break? I've actually met him before, long ago, at the Hunters' guild..."

"Yes, him. I only joined Big Sister's organisation last week, and guess what? _He's_ there, teaching some 'Miyama Sword Technique' that he modified himself. He's so aloof sometimes, it scares me. Don't you know that he was partly responsible for thousands of peoples' lives? Mind you, if anything happens to my sister …" She clenched her fists, then shrugged.

"… That was when I just met Kranz," The FOmarl blushed, completely ignoring the HUnewearl for the moment. "Oh, poor Kranz, he's so lonely because his dad Blitz is hardly ever home nowadays… Hey, what are you doing?"

She watched as Sil'fer walked to the centre of the room and mimes a spell-casting pose. "Let me show you my newest Technique."

"_Ryuker_!" Magical light rays converged into her hand, and then dropped to the floor, but that was all.


	3. News

Chapter 3: News.

The Hunters' guild was not busy today, nor has it been for years. A tall FOmar in dark blue robes was there collecting his newly printed BEE message, a letter from Blitz, marked URGENT.

"As you are indeed an apprentice of Miyama, it has been agreed that … this is top secret stuff," he nodded to himself. He scanned the rest of the letter, focusing on the words _Sophia_ and _tomorrow_, and patted his Pinkal Section-ID badge on his chest. "What a surprise. This is great news. You shouldn't always be so pessimistic, Break! Of course it was going to get the O.K."

He caught the Hunters'-guild woman's eye and quickly walked away, suddenly aware of his bad habit of talking to himself.

"Miyama…" he thought out loud, as soon as he was out of her earshot, "I wish they wouldn't mention that name. Working for the Government has been my biggest regret yet, but it probably isn't all Miyama fault... He was suddenly restruck by guilt as he remembered the recent OPSS incident, the mass massacre of Humanoids. He took a deep breath.

"Well. Tomorrow, I'll be switching to Sophia's sector--Research. I'm going to call her right now."


	4. Sil'fer

Chapter 4: Sil'fer.

Huh? She tried a few times more. "_Ryuker_, _ryuker!_"

"Not bad, but you need more practise, tee-hee! _Ryuker_!" The FOmarl effortlessly raised her hand, magic dripping onto the floor where she stood, and then a flash of light.

Loud pulsing sounds echoed in the living room and she sighed in relief.

"I've got to go back now. I'll bring you some Monofluids next time and help you practise on your Techs, just as I agreed to." And with that, she disappeared.

"Oh, fine then… Thanks…" she mumbled, and slumped, feeling drained, onto the sofa. _How am I going to protect my sister if I can't even cast Ryuker? Oh well, hands on fighting is my strong. I am making great progress in my training. There's nothing to worry about._ Her thoughts returned to Sophia's backpack.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Waiting again.

After throwing her own Telepipe and warping to the station, Sophia was kept waiting again at a long line of Telepipes. _I wonder how to tell Sil'fer about this_, she thought uneasily, remember the phone call. _Has she been looking in my bag?_ …

Then, she took out to read the message she'd waited for all week: approval to carry on her project from the organisation she was working for, backed by Blitz. _Final confirmation that my study could go ahead!_ She grinned._ Results and report writing, then recognition! Break and I will be heroes._

Then she saw the Telepipe with her home address, which had actually only just appeared.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Packing.

Sophia was finally home!

"Hi, Big Sister."

"Sil'fer, I need to tell you something. Tomorrow, —" She was interrupted by the phone. "Hello?" …

For politeness' sake, Sil'fer returned to her own room. _Ha, it's that annoying Break again, always distracting Big Sister from her work._ She knew that her sister was up to something. She started to pack a few things too, while an idea appeared in her head. Just in case.

… "Okay, I'll meet you tomorrow morning after ID scan check. Bye."

She put down the receiver and proceeded to tell Sil'fer.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Dialogue.

"Sil'fer, can you keep a secret?"

"Trust me, Big Sister." Sil'fer nodded sincerely.

"I am now sure about the location of The Great Shadow. I've got to go to that dangerous place tomorrow, to complete the final part of my research."

"Is that all? Hehe, lucky you, getting to go to places like these. Well, your secret's safe." She looked in admiration.

"The Great Shadow is perilous. I'm leaving early in the morning. I'm already packed. It will take two days at the most. Break and I have already nearly cracked it. We just need a little more information which we will have by the time we return."

"Break's going too?" She pulled a disapproving face.

"Yes, say no more. How's your training these days?"

She paused a little before replying. "Pretty intense. I learned a new technique just today: Ryuker. Techs aren't really my thing, although I want to be good at them too. I'm going over to Ino'lis' either tomorrow or the day after. She said she'd help me brush up on my Tech skills. I'll just have to ready myself just in case I fall victim to a trap, or if another war breaks out…"

"Sounds good. Be careful while I'm away."

"Say, Big Sister. I bet I'm better than you at fighting now! I couldn't wait to show off my Ryuker spell."

"I bet you're no worse. Remember that I'm a scientist more than a Hunter. Good night, Sil'fer."

"Good night."


	8. Decision

Chapter 8: Decision.

Sil'fer did not sleep well. She spent all night contemplating. She was no less suspicious of Break although she knew now that they were both going on business. Finally, she decided that she should still follow and watch out for Sophia.

After all, Sil'fer was confident in her own fighting skills. What harm could come out of it? She could look after herself. And when they get back, she could share their rewards.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Dawn.

The rain continued ominously, but everything was going smoothly, and they had passed the last Telepipe location at Unguis Lapis.

Sophia shook her head at the rain. Break smiled as she took out a fancy blue Madam's Umbrella, which was actually a special Partisan-type weapon! "Well. It's been a while since we've been hiking together, with so much work and all that." He held her hand.

"It's just a few hours' walk north from here," she reminded him. _Where the Photon Flows intersect_.

"I'm glad."

Not far behind, Sil'fer tied her long silver hair back into a ponytail and accepted the rain. It would have a hard time trying to soak through her white HUnewearl costume. She rubbed her eyes and checked the Hunter's radar map on the computer display on her left arm. Following along was so easy! Her mind began to wander. She thought about what Ino'lis would be up to, and whether her instructor would be angry at her for missing training today.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Chatting.

They walked for a few hours, enjoying each other's company. It would have been noon, but the heavy sky full of Nimbo-stratus rain clouds cast a dark shadow over the Undeveloped Land, but they were in a good mood and felt hopeful.

"Aren't you scared any more?" teased Break. "This _is_ The Great Shadow we're going to."

"I love exploring new places," she gave her Umbrella a shake and droplets of water flew over him. "I bet you are."

"Perhaps, but I easily master my fears." He gave her a playful nudge.

"We'll see. Say the worse happens and we both get killed, I hope we don't get cloned back just for information."

"Yeah. Sounds like something that the Government would do. Heartless, it is," he replied ironically.

"Oh look."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Germs.

There was no more rain, and although the clouds had disappeared, the area was covered by perpetual layer of thin blue fog (LOL, this is when I would usually tone down my PC settings to stop slowdown! (Sorry!)). Large chains of floaty white germ shapes were filling the air and the whole place looked alive without there being a single creature in sight. They stopped to take in their surroundings. Sophia took out two Photonscopes and handed one to Break.

"Just like in the Ruins, the place uncovered by Pioneer 2's archaeologists long ago," she whispered. "This is a good place to start. We are close."

"I'll put up the radiation shield then." Break produced a large expensive instrument and unfolded it, which made a huge white sphere momentarily appear around them before disappearing. "Better be safe than sorry." He smiled at her. "Pity it doesn't protect us from much else."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Some biological disease?

They walked on a little further. Sophia made some measurements of the air and noted down some data into her computer strapped onto her forearm.

"There are some pretty abnormal air currents here, and these germs are growing more dense." Sophia pointed at their bright purple light trail with her Photonscope. "It's like a scary fairy story," she commented encouragingly, although even thinking about them made her feel exhausted. _The germs… The Germ! Are these what infected Blitz?_

Break sighed. "This is not good. I think I'm losing Tech Potential. I can sense strong magic here. These Germs are trying to tell us something."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Infected.

Purely out of habit, Sil'fer looked at her radar map which had stopped functioning since a few hours back. She didn't need it. She stopped to wring the water out of her hair before noticing that she was slowly getting tired and felt rather weak.

_Not unlike the effects of Jellen and Zalure on me during training_. However, there was also another negative feeling, something which she could not quite grasp.

She stared through the dull mist at the dark-blue robed FOmar looking through a pair of what looked like binoculars, wondering if it had been him._ Perhaps there are enemies attacking. _She smiled through her discomfort, equipping her yellow-photon Ripper daggers before remembering the need for stealth and quickly putting them away

She looked in their direction again, this time at her sister, also with the binoculars, to see her draw a circle in the air with her hands, and gesturing to Break. She stepped nearer for a closer look to see them vanishing through a white portal, fast fading away.

After a moment's hesitation, she jumped in after them.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: _Anti._

"It's definitely _Jellen_ and _Zalure_," noted Sophia.

Break spontaneously took a gulp of Monofluid. "_Anti_".

They felt strength returning to them again. "I wonder how long I can keep this up." He checked that he still had a few bottles left. Any Tech Potential healing fluids were rare since the OPSS incident, and those available were reserved for Forces, who preferred to use the method of rest and save them only for emergencies and very special occasions.

"You're doing fine." Sophia reassured him, dismissing a queasy new feeling as excitement. "Tell me if you detect a strong photon flow. There should be another warp nearby. This is when then fun starts!"

"I love your enthusiasm, Sophia," Break beamed back just as _Jellen_ and _Zalure_ was renewed on them, this time stronger than before. Monofluid -- "_Anti_"!

Suddenly, smothered coughing was heard. Break's hands reached for his katana.


	15. Sudden realisation

Chapter 15: Sudden realisation.

The air was throbbing in a frightful manner.

"Big Sister!" Sil'fer flashed her daggers again. "If there are enemies here, I'll fight them off easily..." She trailed off, looking away from their expressions, turning from surprise to concern to sadness. Where are the enemies?

She suppressed another cough.

"Sil'fer!" Sophia was not impressed to see her. It dawned on Break and her that both she herself and Sil'fer had caught the infection. She turned to face him, who immediately read her mind.

"I didn't bring any spare," Break whispered, confirming her worst nightmare.

"Big Sister, I'm sorry!" Sil'fer gasped.

Sophia didn't expect this at all. Right there and then, she made a grave decision. _I'll just hope for a miracle and tell her off when we get home._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The right choice

"Sophia, Sil'fer, we need to head back. The Germ seems to be gathering around us." Break frowned as they warped back to the first area. He and Sophia both had the same thought on their mind: Sil'fer's survival. The quest will have to wait.

Sil'fer grimaced in pain and collapsed, her breathing short and shallow.

Break was running low on Fluids. "_Anti! Shifta! Resta_!" He proceeded to pick her up and start their long trek back.

"Break, use my antidote on her." Sophia handed over the vial.

"Sophia!" Break couldn't believe his ears. Sophia hadn't vaccinated herself.

"Do it, Break. I might make it yet." She lied through gritted teeth, forcing a smile.

Break looked back with much sadness in his eyes. He understood her decision and the seriousness of the situation.

"It's entering her bloodstream. Save her before it's too late."

Trying not to think, he stabbed the vial straight into the unconscious HUnewearl's chest and they watched the potion take immediate effect.

She did not wake, but Sophia felt relieved. At least she would be okay now.

Without another word, they ran.


	17. The Inevitable

Chapter 17: The inevitable

_Say something to Sophia_, Break thought desperately, but all he could do was continue casting _Resta_.

Five minutes passed. Ten, fifteen, but their pace seemed hardly noticeable as they made their way back across the vast open area, the germs innocently mocking them as they struggled.

Sophia stopped and sat down.

"Break?" she began.

"Sophia." Break swallowed. The thought of losing her was finally getting to him, she wasn't going to survive like Blitz did after all, and there was truly nothing he could do. He laid the sleeping Sil'fer gently on the ground and delicately took Sophia's hand. He so wanted to stop her suffering. He brushed a strand of her straight, silver hair away from her face.

"I love you."

"Sophia..."

Sophia briefly hugged him and wiped her eyes with the long sleeve of his robes. "I've led a happy life, so don't look so sad." Break held her tighter.

"Remember what the rumours say. You must destroy the Great Shadow before the Government people harness its power. Promise me, Break."

"I promise."

He gave her a final embrace. She closed her eyes for a final time, her Skyly Section-ID disk dropped slowly to the ground, losing its light as it fell.

"_Resta! Reverser! Ryuker! ... Rafoie! … _Wilm Break, you fool!"


	18. Epilogue and Appendix

Epilogue:

Blitz went missing for the last time on the same day. His son, Kranz the RAmar, starts taking jobs from the Government while looking for clues to his whereabouts.

Ino'lis the FOmarl did not get to see Sil'fer again for a long time. She joins Kranz to work for the Government, and only there will she and Sil'fer meet again.

Sil'fer fell into a deep coma. She still dreams of becoming the strongest Hunter, and to protect herself and her only family, her sister. After she recovers, she joins with Ino'lis and Kranz and works for the Government. She does not remember what happened to her sister.

Break never got over the loss of Sophia. He went far as breaking into the organisation's computer databases, trying to obtain her ID-scan. Soon after, Break becomes one of the first to join a newly founded organisation named the Arkz, where a mysterious man nicknamed Red agrees to help him achieve his promise to her.

EPISODE III Begins.

* * *

Appendix: Characters 

HUnewearl Sophia  
the scientist

HUnewearl Sil'fer  
the hunter, Sophia's little sister, EpIII's Heroside HUnewearl

FOmar Wilm Break  
Sophia's boyfriend, EpIII's Darkside FOmar

FOmarl Ino'lis  
likes RAmar Kranz, EpIII's Heroside FOmarl

RAmar Kranz  
EpIII's Heroside RAmar

Blitz  
Kranz's father, the only other to know the location of The Great Shadow apart from those who work for the Government

Nef Miyama  
inventor of the famous Miyama swordstyle, father of Great Sword Zoke Miyama, Break's Mentor, EpIII's … --Spoiler Block--

* * *

Appendix: PSO Glossary, for those who don't know about PSO: 

Anti: A spell in the game which gets rid of negative status effects.

FOmar: A character class in the game: male human Force. (Break)

FOmarl: Character class: female human Force (Ino'lis)

Force: A mage character.

Human, Newman, Android: The three races in the game.

HUnewearl: Character class: female Newman Hunter (Sophia, Sil'fer)

Jellen and Zalure: Spells which weaken your attack and defense respectively.

Monofluid: An item which heals TP.

OPSS: (7 years before EpIII) The massacre of Androids ordered by the Government apparently in order to make space and resources for Humans and Newmans.

Rafoie: A fast fireball spell

RAmar: A character class: male human Ranger (Kranz)

Resta: A heal spell.

Reverser: Resurrecting spell. It does not work on victims of the Germ.

Ryuker: A spell which creates a warp, letting hunters travel between places.

Anything else?

* * *

Appendix: Disclaimers, excuses...: 

PSO belongs to Sega, Sonic Team. This fanfic uses their ideas.

I tried to make this as 'factual' as possible.

I have no idea how organisations work in real life. I just made these up, so I'm sorry if they don't seem very realistic.

I know that in real life, a vaccine is very different from an antidote. Never mind!

I know they should have MAGs, but there was no mention of it in the game, and I wasn't creative enough, so I didn't put them in. 8-8

I'll now admit this is my first proper fanfic. I didn't want to say earlier because I knew it'd have put you off reading it. :P

I apologise for any other plot holes, grammatical errors, typo's and clumsy word usage.

End.


End file.
